


A Meal for Two [Podfic]

by Mousek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Food, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek
Summary: They are both ever so slightly flustered. They have their reasons. All's well that ends well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Meal for Two [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Meal for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770593) by [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



  


[Direct Dropbox download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c1uku82nh89cko3/A%20Meal%20for%20Two%2C%20by%20roguefaerie.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
